Austin's Long Lost Lover
Season 6 Episode 7 "Austin's Long Lost Lover" Friday, day 15, in English they are finishing ioda speeches, some of them are really good. Tyler Henderson is asking Duane if he remembers “politics” Duane laughed and said yeah. Duane asked if that’s going to be in his speech. Tyler said yeah. Duane told him that he could put Obama in this two dislikes,Tyler laughed and agreed. Kyle comes near Duane,then starts shaking Duane’s hand… Conner the kid who sits next to Duane is looking, Kyle is making a secret handshake and Duane doesn’t know what to do, excepts that Duane got the thumbs up part right at the end. Duane says that he didn’t even know that was a part of it, Conner laughs. At lunch, Duane met Autumn, this pretty junior girl, she’s friends with Brian and his band friend Clark. She is saying how she’s going to hell, Duane said the same about his self. Autumn said she hopes she gets her own throne, Duane told her she has a long way to go to dethrone satan. She is telling stories about her drinking and getting drunk with Clark, so funny, and she said she like drugs. Back in guitar class, Duane can be weirded out by Brian sometimes because he stares at him, Duane talks with Aj about how easy the song is. On Monday, Morgan comes in, Duane blocks her path with the guitar saying “password”. She said “Semen” Duane laughed and let her through. At lunch Autumn was there, Clark was saying how he loved one Direction (even though he’s not gay), on Monday, Autumn is back, Duane is telling her how he loves One Direction, Autumn said yeah, they are directioners. She was telling Duane a story ashen they went to the beach (drunk), and the was jamming to one direction. In psychology, Dylan, Chris and Tony really admires Duane’s bendy pencils that he got from Costa Rica. Duane was using one when it snapped while he was writing Duane was not happy about that! Tony was laughing, then Chris took the two broken pencils. Then Chris broke the broken piece in half! Duane planed on glueing it backup together! But the part with the eraser was long enough to sharpen. Dylan, Chris, Tony and Duane are talking about how he got the pencil, Duane mentions how mad he is because they are trying to play with the broken piece, Chris asked to see it, Duane took it out his pocket and said look. Chris said that Duane is giving him museum rules, Duane bends it a little trying to make sure it works, and it snaps! The look on Duane’s face made Chris, Tony and Dylan laugh. Duane’s mouth is wide opened, so shocked. Day 19, the 24th of September, after English, Duane went into math to do this work. Ms. Kingsley is funny she says “Well I don’t know how to do this shit” Duane laughed. Mr. Stumpo said he can’t help us on the quiz, and Ms. Kingsley said but I can, but you don’t want my help cause I’m getting this shit wrong. Tom had asked Duane about his black FCUK shirt, Duane said it’s French connection United Kingdom. In Guitar Duane comes in and these two people are telling him about his black FCUK shirt, asking what does it means, everyone loves it. Duane tells Brian he got him a present, Brian looks, wondering what it is. Duane acts like he is unbuttoning his pants, Brian looked surprised saying what are you doing, then Duane took his guitar pick out his pocket, Brian started laughing. Aj and Duane are talking when Morgan comes in, Duane put his guitar in her way and asked her the pass word, she said “twat tickle” Duane laughed and had let her through. Aj said the pass word is “let me the fuck through” Duane said it was twat tickle, then Aj laughed. After Duane finishing his playing quiz, him and Aj were talking, until it was time for lunch, Aj was telling Duane how he went to the guitar store in Springfield to get his guitar fixed up, saying his grandma bought lot of stuff! Duane was telling him was the exact same with him. Duane saw Kevyn and said hi to him, Tia (Duane thought her name was Mia at the time) the girl who is in Duane English class, asked him about his shirt. Duane have to explain again…Nate from art class is there, Duane gave Mia a stick go gum, then Nate asked for a piece, Duane went to his table with Brian and Clark. Then Kevyn came and asked for a piece of gum, Duane gave him one for all the shirt Duane out him through last semester. Back in Class, Aj is telling Duane and Morgan how he past Bri Salvado (he had a long distance relationship with her).